Vacation
by Jocelyn Padoga
Summary: Yeah, for those of you that know me. THis is just like, another tale by the terrible OC. Jocelyn, Joaquin, and Feral. This is summer vacation. Flame me all you want. I don't care, I wrote for fun...
1. Getting Up

"Jocelyn Nevlondiel Padoga!!" A voice broke through Jocelyn's pleasant dreams. She awoke smiling, she had been dreaming about Draco again. She missed him, as Feral missed Aiden, and Joaquin missed Jay. "Nevlondiel!!" It was her mother, Genevieve. She had to understand, it took her long than half a second to get out of bed and reach the landing.   
  
After 16 years, you would think Genevieve would know her daughter better than that. Jocelyn rolled out of bed and walked to the landing to the stairs. She walked out in her green and purple underwear, pulling her waist long hair into a high ponytail that bounced when she walked. "Yes mother dearest.?" Jocelyn asked in a sickeningly sweet sarcastic voice.   
  
"Ah good your up. Take a shower, eat breakfast, and don't forget to wake your brother and sister. Your friends are going to be here at noon, and I want some chores done before then." Genevieve Shada said to her most dependable child.   
  
"Mom.What time is it?" Jocelyn asked groggily.  
  
"7:30, you slept in." She said looking at the wizard clock. Four hands pointed at home, Jocelyn Joaquin, Feral, and Genevieve. Nathaniel was traveling. "Your father will be home in an hour I'd say. So go!" She barked.   
  
"*Grumble *" 'Yah! Dray is coming in four and a half hours!' Jocelyn sang to her self as she skipped down the stairs and down the hall to her sister's room.   
  
Over the years all three siblings had changed. Feral had filled out, having a body to kill, which her boyfriend would kill you if you looked at her. Her chocolate eyes had melted into a warm cinnamon. Her hair was long and brown tinted with red. Her room had matured with her. The once sun yellow walls had been repainted to a deep blue. All her white furniture was now a bronze glow. It was the perfect Ravenclaw room. Her bed was big and had two bronze steps to get up to it. The bedspread was a giant Ravenclaw emblem. The hangings were navy on the outside and bronze on the inside facing the bed itself. It was always so relaxing in Feral's room.   
  
Jocelyn bounded into Feral's room and jumped on the bed screaming. "Feral Iarrien Shada!! Wake up lazy bones!!" She was now jumping on her sister's bed.   
  
"Arg! Nevlondiel! Gerroff!" Feral grumbled rolling onto her stomach and throwing her pillow over her head. Jocelyn sat on Feral's back.   
  
"Come on Sis. We have stuff to do before Aiden get here." Jocelyn smirked. All it took was Jocelyn to say Aiden's name, and she was up.   
  
"Well! Come on!" Feral squealed, now bouncing around her room.   
  
"Hold on Fe, we still need to wake Joey up." Jocelyn smirked the Slytherin smirk she had perfected over the years.   
  
"Ooo." Feral smiled rubbing her hands together in anticipation. They walked out of Feral's room sneakily and quietly climbed two flights of stairs to the third floor where Joaquin's room was.   
  
The twins Jocelyn and Joaquin had grown over the years as well. They still remained identical with a few minor differences. Jocelyn had grown into a beautiful young woman, with curves to kill. Joaquin had played Quidditch for the past few years giving him muscles to make girls swoon. Both had striking emerald eyes rimmed with gold. Their hair had darkened to a deep chocolate brown, and for the summer each had added identical blonde highlights, only adding to their sex appeal.   
  
"Okay.GO!" Feral and Jocelyn burst into Joaquin's room and jumped on his bed. With one girl on each side they jumped on his bed screaming. "Wake up Joaquin Sirithfalas Padoga!!" "Jay will be here soon!!" This was all it took. Joaquin leapt out of bed wearing only Green and Black boxers. He stopped moving to look at the clock.   
  
"You GITS! It's only 7:40!" He yelled.   
  
"Now, now Joey. We need to get ready for Draco, Aiden, and Jay. They will be here at Noon." Jocelyn said calming Joaquin down, even though he wasn't really upset.   
  
"Fine.I get the shower first!!" Joaquin said running out of the room to the second floor bathroom, Jocelyn and Feral close at his heels. 


	2. Getting Ready

Feral and Jocelyn sat in the bathroom waiting for Joaquin to get done showering before they hopped in. The shower was two-headed so there wasn't a problem. Joaquin got ready while Feral and Jocelyn showered, the three of them talked all throughout.   
  
All three of them wanted to look their best, but not yet. So they laid out their outfits for after they got done cleaning. Joaquin laid out khaki shorts and a black muscle shirt, Feral laid out white shorts and a navy top with bronze bead work (what a raven.) and Jocelyn laid out her favorite outfit her black capris' and a green top with silver stitches and trim. They had just changed into their work clothes when they heard their mothers voice on the wireless intercom.   
  
"Children, breakfast." Genevieve sang.   
  
"On Kitchen. We're Coming Mom!! Off Kitchen." Joaquin said to the ceiling.   
  
The three fresh children ran down a flight of stairs to the first floor dining hall. They appeared in the doorway of the room where their mother was. Genevieve looked over to them. They were standing, with Joaquin in the middle, al three doing the Charlie's Angels pose.   
  
"Very funny you three, sit eat." Genevieve commanded. "Okay goobers, it is 9:30 already. After you eat I have some chores for you to do. They are the same ones you always do, I just want to make sure you remember them." She handed Jocelyn her list of chores. "Joz, you have guest room #1 on the third floor, the second floor bathroom, and the library, since you mess that bathroom and the library up all the time." She handed Feral her parchment. "Fe, you have guest room #2 on the third floor, the first floor bathroom, and this dining hall." She handed Joaquin the last piece of parchment. "Joey, bunny, you have guest room #1 on the second floor, the family room, and the living room." She smiled and stepped back as the three ate noiselessly looking over their parchments. "Oh yes, with each of the guest rooms, you need to dust, sweep, mop, vacuum, and decorate accordingly." She walked towards the doors. "I'll let you eat now." She pushed the doors open and walked out, her magenta summer robes swinging behind her.   
  
Nathaniel and Genevieve didn't believe in house elves, even though they were both Slytherins in their days at Hogwarts, they couldn't bring themselves to own anything of that sort. Mr. and Mrs. Shada believed in everyone doing their share. The children had their bedrooms to keep spotless, which they did, plus a few other rooms to take care of. Mr. Shada brought home income, and did the cleaning after all meals. Mrs. Shada also brought home an income, and did all the cooking. It made the house run perfectly.   
  
As the three finished their breakfast they chatted on how they were to decorate their other halves room. It was simple, they were all in Slytherin, and so Slytherin colors were the only way to go.   
  
"Right then." Joaquin said rising from his chair after they finished eating. "Better get to work. I will see you both here in two hours." He walked up one set of stairs to the second floor landing, going into guest room one. Feral and Jocelyn raced up the next flight to the third floor and each ran into guest room one and two.   
  
There was a lot of cleaning to do. Joaquin, Feral, and Jocelyn worked until they were completely beat. They finished at about the same time and met up again in the bathroom to change and prep for their friends to arrive. Feral and Jocelyn showered, then Joaquin again. While Joaquin was in the shower, Feral and Jocelyn straightened their long hair, and added a touch of make- up. Joaquin came out, changed into his clothes and put a little bit of gel into his curly hair. Oh yeah, they were hot. (LoL).  
  
Feral, Joaquin, Jocelyn, Genevieve, and Nathaniel all stood in the library by the main fireplace. This was their main link to the floo network.   
  
They heard the familiar "swoosh" meaning the arrival of people through the fireplace. Draco came out first, followed by Jay McMeeller, Aiden Glastoff, a house elf with the shrunken trunks, and lastly Narcissa Malfoy. The six students all began immediately saying their hellos. Genevieve and Nathaniel stood shocked. 


	3. Getting Settled

"'Cissa?!" Genevieve exclaimed. "Cissa Parker?" (Yeah, Parker just sounded cool, don't ask why. It's subject to change.)   
  
"Oh my goodness. Gen Bankens!" Narcissa and Genevieve walked forward embracing each other in a hug that only long lost friends would do. "Oh Nate Shada!" Narcissa said noticing Nathaniel. She went to hug him as well.   
  
" Actually it's Genevieve Shada now. 'Cissa, I had no idea! Which ones are yours?" Genevieve said after pulling from yet another hug from her friend.   
  
"Oh gosh. Only Draco. He is my son, I married Lucius Malfoy right after Hogwarts." Narcissa said after calming down.   
  
"Mom?" Feral said. "How do you know Draco's Mum?"   
  
"Oh yes." Genevieve said finally realizing there were other people in the room. "Well, we went to primary school together in Europe, then Hogwarts for the first three years, until I was transferred to the states. Your father had the same thing happen to him." She said to Feral.   
  
"Oh yes, Cissa, these are my children, I think you know them by now, Jocelyn and Joaquin Padoga, and my step daughter Feral Shada. But, I've had her since she was one, so she isn't really my step daughter." Genevieve said looking fondly at Feral.   
  
"Yes, I know Jocelyn, she never told me she had a TWIN brother." Narcissa said looking jokingly stern at Jocelyn. "You are so handsome Joaquin." She said shaking his hand.   
  
"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy." Joaquin said looking smug. "Yeah, I am pretty sexy." That earned him a smack on the arm from Jay, and a groan from the other kids in the room.   
  
"Genevieve, don't you think it's about time to show the children to their rooms?" Nathaniel asked. "Actually, I can show them the way, you stay and get caught up with 'Cissa, after I help them, I'll start dinner. Will you be joining us 'Cis?" He asked now looking at Narcissa.   
  
"Oh, I suppose, if its not too much trouble." She replied looking at Nathaniel.   
  
"Absolutely not Mrs. Malfoy." Jocelyn answered for her father.  
  
"Joz, what have I told you? Call me Narcissa." Narcissa smiled at Jocelyn, pulling her into a motherly hug.   
  
"Yes 'Cissa, you are always welcome to our home." Genevieve finished.   
  
"Okay then. Children follow me." Nathaniel said taking the still shrunken trunks from the house elf and ushering the six of them out the room and out of the way of the chattering women. "So, here is your bedroom Jay." Nathaniel said after arriving to the landing for the second floor. "Joey will help you get settled. You will be sharing a bathroom with Joz; it's down the hall and to the right. Joz's room is three doors down and the left of yours and Feral's is directly below Jocelyn's one floor down. Welcome home." He smiled at Joaquin and Jacqueline as he shut the door. He left them to catch up.   
  
They climbed one more flight reaching guest room one and two, which now had silver name plates on the door saying either "Draco Malfoy", "Aiden Glastoff", or Jacqueline McMeeller". They had plaques matching those of Jocelyn, Joaquin, and Feral. Only Feral's was bronze.   
  
"Here you are boys. Jocelyn, Feral, I assume you will help Draco and Aiden get acquainted with their surroundings. I trust you girls." Nathaniel gave his girls a quick kiss on the forehead and turned to the boys. "Welcome to your home for the next two weeks." He smiled and walked down the long staircase to the first floor kitchen to prepare dinner for the party of nine. 


	4. Draco's Bedroom

Jocelyn's P.O.V. *~*~*~   
  
As soon as the door was shut Draco ran over to Jocelyn, swept her up in his arms, and spun around. Making Jocelyn giggle. He set her down and looked into her pools of soft emerald.   
  
"Gosh I missed you." Draco cooed.   
  
"I missed you too sweetie." Jocelyn replied smiling her sparkling smile. Draco leaned his head down and kissed her passionately, but sweetly. Not smutty. A kiss like a husband and wife after years of marriage.   
  
"Okay." Jocelyn said after their breathtaking kiss. "I shall give you the grand tour." Draco smiled at her. She was acting like a tour guide.   
  
She showed him every inch of the room. Draco was in awe. All the wood was stained black. The desk by the bay window had a ready supply of different colored ink, parchment, and quills for any reason. To the left of the desk was a glorious bookshelf. The shelves were all filled with books for reading pleasure, and some for school work for past years. To the left of the bookshelf was large closet doors leading to a walk in closet the size of a small bedroom. The bay window that was directly across from the bedroom door was a large sitting box. With green and silver cushions.   
  
To the right of the window, on the nightstand, was an 8 x 10 picture. It was of Draco and Jocelyn from the Christmas Ball the year before. Jocelyn was wearing stunning robes of emerald green material that seemed to flow when Draco spun her. Draco was wearing his traditional black dress robes, but this time his robes were embroidered with silver stitching. In the picture Draco and Jocelyn were dancing and laughing. Draco was dipping her and nuzzling her neck. The picture frame graced one of the black wood nightstands next to the giant four-post bed. The bed was a king, and like Feral, Jocelyn, and Joaquin's bed, it too required a small stepping stool to get on. The bedspread was black with the Slytherin Crest on it. The hangings were Green on the outside, and silver facing the sleeper.   
  
"And the bathroom, which you will be sharing with Aiden alone is there." Jocelyn said pointing to the left of the bed and nightstand. "It's connected to Aiden's room." She turned to face the love of her life. "Welcome to your home away from home for the next two weeks." She quoted her father, she grinned at him and he couldn't help himself. He slipped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him, closing the space that was once there.   
  
"I love you so much Jocelyn Nevlondiel." Draco said kissing her softly.   
  
"I love you too Draco Lucius." Jocelyn replied after he pulled away.   
  
Than they heard a small "Bing Bong."   
  
"Joz, Draco. Dinner!" Said Nathaniel on the overhead intercom. Draco began looking around nervously.   
  
"On Kitchen. Coming Da'! Off Kitchen." Jocelyn said to the high ceiling. Draco looked at Jocelyn like she had gone mad.   
  
"Oh yeah, the SmartCom. All you have to do is say 'On' and the destination and then speak. It knows if you really want to talk to that place or not, so no worries if you accidentally say something like that. But you have to remember to always say 'Off" after you are done." She smiled and tilted her head, making sure he understood. "Come on, dinners ready." She said laughing and grabbing his hand. She led them out the door and down the hall a little way to the elevator.   
  
"Whoa, Elevator, cool." Draco said as they entered. They were nuzzling when they say Aiden and Feral emerge from Aiden's room.  
  
(A/N: VERY SHORT CHAPTER!! SORRY!!!  
  
THE NEXT ARE EVEN SHORTER!!) 


	5. Aiden's Bedroom

Feral's P.O.V. ~*~*~*   
  
Feral's father had just shut the door behind him. Feral turned to talk to Aiden. "So how do-." But she was cut off, but Aiden pressing his anxious lips to hers. He kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She laced her finders together behind his neck. "-You like your room." Feral finished breathless.   
  
"I missed you so much sugar." Aiden sighed into her hair. And yes I love my room. Its so -WOW!" Aiden exclaimed. "I hadn't even looked around yet." He walked around bright eyed at everything in his room; it was identical to Draco's. Feral explained to him, except one thing. The picture on the nightstand. This picture was from the same scene, only with Aiden and Feral dancing the night away. Feral was wearing navy dress robes that clung to her body, accenting her already beautiful curves. Aiden had navy dress robes as well, only his were slightly darker. They were hugging and dancing, laughing good-naturedly at the cameraperson, who had tripped on his way over to them.   
  
They reminisced this way until they heard the familiar 'Bing Bong'.   
  
"Fe, Aiden. Dinner!" Nathaniel sang.   
  
"On kitchen. We're on our way Daddy! Off kitchen." Feral spoke looking skyward.   
  
"Impressive, the SmartCom." Aiden said with his eyebrows raised. "We were going to get one at my home, but father said 'it wasn't necessary.' " He shrugged his shoulders. "Come on sugar. Let's go eat." He said with one final kiss.   
  
They walked out of the room and looked down the hall to the elevator. Jocelyn and Draco were standing in it nuzzling. Draco looked up and saw Aiden and Feral walking towards them, he pushed the down button and stuck his tongue out at Aiden.   
  
"Oh no, they are not getting away with that. Come on!" Feral grabbed Aiden's hand and began running down the long flight of stairs. They went quick since the stairway was only one long shot with landings leading off to the other floors. The were running by the second floor landing when they saw Joaquin and Jacqueline coming out of Jacqueline's room, red-faced. 


	6. Jacqueline's Room

Joaquin's P.O.V. -~-~-~-~   
  
Joaquin stood facing the door, listening to the footsteps ascending the stair one more flight. He turned to Jacqueline, who was already unpacking. He silenced the room, and put a locking charm on the door.   
  
"Joey.What are you getting at?" Jacqueline asked coyly. "Come here and help me unpack before you try anything." She joked smiling at her lover and the love of her life.   
  
Joaquin helped Jacqueline unpack all of her articles for a while; it took longer than expected because he ended up playing with her unmentionables. After they wrestled with her clothing for a while, the unpacking was done. Joaquin placed her trunk under her large bed. Her room, as well as Draco and Aiden's, was the same. The only other difference, like the others, she had a picture of Joaquin and herself from the Christmas Ball. Jacqueline had worn silver dress robes with green dragons embroidered on the train and neckline. Joaquin had dress robes similar to Dracos', but his had dragon stitching at the base as well and Jacquelines'. Joaquin and Jacqueline were a little more comfortable in front of people. In their picture, the had no idea it was even taken, they were more entertained with each others tongues than to pay mind to what was going on around them. It was quite amusing.   
  
They had talked, kissed, and did. uh stuff. Until they heard that oh so popular 'Bing Bong'.   
  
"Jay, Joey. Dinner!" Nathaniel said to the third set of kids.   
  
"On kitchen. Aye Mr. Shada. Off kitchen." Jacqueline joked.   
  
"Hmm. You saucy little thing, I didn't know you knew of SmartCom. Your so talented." Joaquin said crawling on the bed over to her. She knew the glint in his eyes.   
  
"No Mr. Sirithfalas. Dinner now. Foolin' later." Jacqueline teased. She ran a finger under his chin. "Come on, your dad said dinner was ready." They walked out of the room hand in hand. 


	7. The Entertainment room

"'Cissa, you must stay for a glass of wine with Nate and I." Genevieve said after a nice meal.  
  
"Oh Gen, you always did know my soft spots. A good drink, and a chat with my dearest friends." Narcissa replied smiling and patting Genevieve with her own.  
  
"Great, you six may go to the entertainment room for a while. But you all need sleep, remember? We are taking a trip to the lake tomorrow." Nathaniel said sternly but gently. He stood and began to clear the table.  
  
Jocelyn, Joaquin, and Feral led Draco, Jacqueline, and Aiden to the elevator, after saying their thanks, and kissing their parents good night. This time, they began going down.  
  
Most manors, like the Malfoys, or the McMeellers have dungeons below their first floor. But, the Shada's have never really been comfortable with that idea. So, they remodeled the downstairs as soon as they had moved in, only 4 years ago.  
  
The once stone cold walls were layered in think plush carpet. At least three layers to make up for the cement. The walls had been covered in cobblestone, so before they laid the carpet down, they replaced the cobble with drywall, and painted to make a soft peach glow. New light fixtures were added. Illuminating the rooms. Heating was added as well. It was a very warm place.  
  
The downstairs stretched across the whole lot of the manor. All the walls were taken away. All except two. One separating the halves of the house. And another that belonged to the glorious bathroom. These rooms belonged to Joaquin, Jocelyn, and Feral. So it was decorated that way. The peach walls were covered in pictures of the family. Growing up, and the current days. On the walls now, were pictures of Jacqueline, Draco, and Aiden as well. Pictures of them with the other three. Or just by themselves from school.  
  
The first room you go into after stepping off the elevator is the game room. Along the walls are various arcade game machines. From Pac-Man, to Ninja Death Warrior (made up). In the center there's a Pool Table, CarpetBall (You have to go to C3YG to understand.), and FoosBall. (Man the electricity bill would be high.)  
  
Through the door to the second room is a shock. Directly across from the door is a big screen TV. The TV covers most of the facing wall. Next to the screen are shelves that reach the ceiling. On the shelves are a variety of things. Frames for one, the family loves pictures. But along with that are gaming systems. Nintendo 64, PS2, X-Box.you name it Joaquin has it. To go with all his systems are games. All sorts of games. The latest game that comes out, you better believe Joaquin has it. They also have a DvD player, and a VHS player. And as many movies as humanly possible to have. (Minus Harry Potter. Weep.) In front of the TV are couches. Plush couches. A love seat to the sides, two three-cushions couches in the middle, and in front of that, the ground is tousled with pillow, green and blue pillows to match the green and blue couches and love seats.  
  
Jocelyn had finished showing the secret staircase behind shelf #2. The staircase led upstairs to the Swimming Pool, 10-person Jacuzzi, and Eucalyptus Sauna to the new comers.  
  
"So. What do you want to do?" She addressed the group.  
  
"Jeeze.I don't even know where to start. We'll have to do it everywhere-I mean, we'll have to do everything before we leave." Jacqueline blushed at her slip up, but smiled slyly to Joaquin.  
  
"Ugh." Draco said. "Well, since we only have a couple hours before we should go to bed, how about we watch a movie?" He looked around for approval.  
  
"Great idea Draco. But which one?" Joaquin questioned waving his hand behind him over the large stocked shelves.  
  
After about half an hour of debate, they all unanimously decided on Monsters Inc. Something the laugh at. And plus, that little girl is absolutely adorable.  
  
Draco and Jocelyn were snuggled up in a green loveseat with a Slytherin blanket on them Joaquin and Jacqueline were making out on the blue couch with disregard to anyone else in the room. Feral and Aiden were cuddling, well trying to cuddle on the ground surrounded by green and blue pillows, if it weren't for the smack kissing sounds coming from the lovers on the couch. Aiden had once stolen a Gryffindor House blanket and stashed it in Feral's room, she had grown to love it so she kept it downstairs to cuddle with when she watched movies, that's what they used to warm up even more.  
  
The lot of them had watched the movie until the part where Boo is in Mike and Sully's house, but that's as far as they got, slowly they all slipped into a narcoleptic state. (My brothers way of saying they were sleeping) They were awaked sharply. 


	8. On the Way

"So!" A voice startled the six sleeping children from their pure and pleasant dreams. They literally jumped from their reverie. "Here is where you all are!" Genevieve shouted smiling. She had been watching, so she knew there wasn't any funny business going on.  
  
"Mum!" Feral shouted jumping from the floor. She saw her dismantled mess and tried to smooth the wrinkles form her clothing, it was not use. "It's not what it looks like." She tried to explain.  
  
"Hunny, don't worry. We know you guys didn't do anything wrong. I was only teasing." Genevieve laughed at her daughters and son's state. Her laughter calmed the faces of Feral, Aiden, Jocelyn, and Draco. They had morals they wanted to be upheld. They were pure virgins. Joaquin and Jacqueline were not. Everyone knew it, no one cared anymore. They, were all sophomores at Hogwarts College, Joaquin and Jacqueline were experimentative.  
  
"Okay, now everyone here who has just been woken up needs to get up, shower, and get your bag." Nathaniel said walking up behind his wife. "We will be leaving at 9:00." He checked his watch. "This gives you 2 hours. Don't forget your bathing suits, beach towels, sunscreen, change of clothes, whatever you need." He smiled and started to walk away.  
  
"I get the shower first!" Draco, who was now standing up, screamed at Aiden.  
  
"No way!" Aiden retaliated.  
  
The next thing you know all wide-awake kids were running to the elevator, zooming passed Nathaniel and Genevieve. The elevator was packed.  
  
Jocelyn, Feral, and Jacqueline took long than the counter-parts at getting ready. They needed to make sure they had EVERYTHING. Jocelyn packed her green and silver bikini, her Slytherin Beach towel she had specially made. She had made everyone of her friends a towel like it in their own house as well. Plus, she packed her favorite white capris, a purple tank top, and her newest book. Dean Koontz "Everything's Eventual: 14 Dark Tales".  
  
Feral couldn't forget her things either. She, as well as the other females, had packed her bathing suit, a red and black bikini, custom towel, clothing, and her book. Steven King's "Thinner". Jacqueline did the same, packing Dean Koontz "From the Corner of His Eye". Her bathing suit was black and silver.  
  
Finally, they arrived to the downstairs.  
  
"Okay kids! You ready?" Nathaniel said clapping his hands together. "Okay then, grab your bags, were taking the Excursion." He led them outside and called over his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, I didn't feel like making mother cook, so we are going to get some McDonalds on the way. Okay? Okay." He said not waiting for a response. He knew the lot of them liked McEdee's.  
  
The family of eight piled into the large SUV and got comfortable. The drive was to be three hours. That's why they had to leave so early. To beat the rush. They all, except Nathaniel and Genevieve, fell asleep watching another DvD in the backseat. It was Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring this time.  
  
"Okay." Genevieve said to her husband. "Oh." She smiled sweetly at the 6 sleepers in the backseat. "Okay you guys were here." She said softly but loud. It stirred a few, the ones that woke, woke the others that weren't. 


End file.
